militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bolivian Army
The Bolivian Army or Ejército Boliviano is the land forces component of the Military of Bolivia, the Bolivian Army has around 31,500 men. . Cabanas 2002 Chile is a multinational combined readiness training exercise centered around peacekeeping operational tasks. This exercise provides an opportunity for over 1,300 military and civilian personnel from Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Ecuador, Paraguay, Peru, Uruguay, and the United States to increase their state of readiness in combined multinational peacekeeping operations and a forum to encourage human rights.]] Organization Combat units directly under the Army general command * RI 1 Colorados (Presidential Guard ), contains two battalions: BI-201 and BI-202 * BTQ-261 Calamus(armour), * GRM-221 Tarapaca (mech.), * GCM-224 Ingavi (armour cavalry), * RAA-236 G.B.B. Rioja (AA regiment), * BATCOM-251, * Gen. maintenance cen. no. 1, * Transport batt. no. 1. Special forces command The Special Force Forces command controls the following units. * RI 12 MANCHEGO,Montero, (Ranger) * RI 16 JORDAN, Riberalta, (Special Forces) * RI 18 VICTORIA "CITE", Cochabamba * RI 24 MÉNDEZ ARCOS, Challapata, (Ranger) Army aviation command Army aviation company 291 (La Paz), army aviation company 292 (Santa Cruz) Regional The Bolivian Army has six military regions (regiones militares—RMs) covering the various Departments of Bolivia: * RM 1, La Paz, most of La Paz Department,1.Division army,BPM-271 C.L.Saavedra (batt.MP),BE-296 CNL R.C.Zabalegui(ecological batt.),BE-297 (ecolog. batt.),BATLOG-1 (long. batt),army aviation company 291 C.L.Cordoba,mili. hospital no1,mili.police school,riding school,engineers school,army military academy CNL G.Villaroel,intelligence school MCAL Sucre,school communications. * RM 2, Potosí, covering the departments of Oruro and Potosi:2.Division army, 10.Division army, RI 24 M.Arcos (ranger batt.),ADA-202 (a.a. group), climbing military school. * RM 3, Tarija, consisted of Tarija Department and eastern Chuquisaca and southern Santa Cruz: 3.Division army, 4.division army. * RM 4, Sucre, covering the departments of Cochabamba and northern Chuquisaca: 7.Division army, BMP-272 (batt.MP), BATLOG-2 (long.Batt), mili.hospital no2, central arsenal,school of command and staff MCAL. A.Santa Cruz, sergeants mili.school, training center for special troops, artillery school. * RM 5, Cobija, encompassed Pando Department and parts of La Paz and Beni departments: 6.Division army,RI 16 Jordan (special forces), training center in forest operation (CIOS I) and (CIOS II). * RM 6, Santa Cruz, covering most of Santa Cruz Department: 5.Division army, 8.Division army, BMP-273 R.Amezaga (batt.MP), BE-298 (ecological batt.), RI 12 Manchego (ranger),BATLOG-3 (logist. batt.), 292 army aviation company, Bolivian Condores school (special force). The army was organized into ten territorial divisions, each of which, with the exception of Viacha, occupied a region generally corresponding to the administrative departments, with some overlapping. Their division headquarters were located in: * 7.Cochabamba (the largest):,RI 2 Sucre,RI 18 Victoria (airborne),RI 26 R.Barrientos (mech.),RI 29 CTN:V:Ustariz (airborne),RA 7 Tumusia, Bat.Ing.5 T.N.Ovando * 4.Camiri (Santa Cruz Department):,RI 6 Campos,RI 11 Boqueron,RC 1 Avaroa,RA 4 Bullian * 2.Oruro: RI 21 Illimani (Mountain), RI 22 Mejillones, RI 25 Tocopilla, RC 8 Braun, RA 1 Camacho, Bat.Ing. 7 Sajama. * 10.Tupiz: RI 3 Perez, RI 4 Loa, RI 27 Antofagasta, RC 7 Chichas (mech.), RA 12 Ayohuma (reserve) * 5.Roboré (Santa Cruz Department): RI 13 Montes,RI 14 Florida,RI 15 Junin, RC 6 Castrillo,RA 5 Vergara * 9.Rurrenabaque, the Division has been reduced to reserve status and its component units have been divided up between DE-1 and DE-6 * 8.Santa Cruz: RI 7 Marzana, RI 10 Warnes (mech.), RC 10 G.M.J.M. Mercado,RA 9 Mitre, (reserve),Bat.Ing. 3 Pando. * 6.Trinidad, RI 17 Indepedencia, RI 29 Echevarria, RI 31 Rios,RI 32 Murguia, RC 2 Ballivan, RA 8 Mendez(reserve), Bat.Ing. 6 Riosinho. * 1.Viacha (La Paz Department), RI 8 Ayacucho, RI 23 M.Toledo (mech.), RI 30 Murillo (mountain), RC 5 J.M.Lanza, RA 2 Bolivar, Bat.Ing. 2 G.F.Roman. * 3.Villamontes (Tarija Department), RI 5 Campero, RI 20 Padilla, RC 3 Aroma, RA 3 Pisagua, Bat.Ing. 1 Chorolque. Regimental abbreviations RI: infantry regiment RC: cavalry regiment RA: artillery regiment Bat.Ing.: battalion engineer The ten divisions control the following units: rifles.]] * eight cavalry regiments, included two mechanized regiments * twenty-tree infantry regiments included two airborne and two mountain * one recce.mechanized regiments and one armored regiments * two ranger regiments and one special forces regiments * six artillery regiments and plus three in reserve * one artillery and anti-air group * one artillery and anti-air Regiment * three military police battalion * three ecological battalion * two army aviation company * six engineer battalions * Plus logistical and instructional support commands * Presidential Guard (Bolivian Colorados Regiment) infantry regiment under direct control of the army headquarters in La Paz's Miraflores district The Army maintains a small fleet of utility aircraft, primarily to support headquarters. Land Forces Equipment during a parade in Cochabamba.]] Uniforms rifle stands guard during Fuerzas Unidas Bolivia, a joint U.S. and Bolivian training exercise.]] Army officers, NCOs, and enlisted personnel wear generally gray or, for tropical areas, gray-green service uniforms. Army fatigue uniforms were olive green, and combat uniforms were of US woodland pattern camouflage and Desert pattern camouflage. The standard headgear for enlisted personnel is the beret bearing the national colors of red, yellow and green. Armored troops were distinguished by black berets, and paratroops wore black berets. Special forces wore distinctive camouflage uniforms with green berets. References External links * Official site (Spanish) * Bolivian Army Adopts Cuba's Revolutionary Slogan by BBC News Category:Military of Bolivia